


The Season of Joy

by LunaUlric



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Christmas, F/M, FFXV, Fluff, Nyx trying to skate and showing her Insomnia's tree lighting xD, Requested, Winter, date, lunyx, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaUlric/pseuds/LunaUlric
Summary: It’s Christmas date for the glaive the princess. It’s Nyx’s first time to skate and Luna’s first time to witness Insomnia’s tree lighting.------**This is a requested fic on tumblr**





	The Season of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> A LuNyx fanfic set in my Kingsglaive AU where Nyx works as a bodyguard for Luna regularly unless ordered to battle. Requested by ulric-nyx on tumblr.
> 
> I was supposed to finish this right in time for Christmas but, as I have posted previously, I got sick and couldn’t concentrate on writing. Only now as I’m staying up after New Year’s do I get the time to write this LOL. Way to start 2019 xD. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. And I’ll try to get the other requests done.

Snow trickled from the starless night and slowly made its way down onto the colorful lights and onto the laughter. As though the whole world was inside a snow globe, safe and encased with merriment that will remain in memories of the young and old. The chill took no hold on the smiles behind scarves nor did it prevent the city’s residents from arriving where the lake had turned into ice. This was how they welcome the early winter and festivities - with full hearts and open hands. 

In the middle of the frozen lake where people in skates dance and form swirls, the princess herself welcomed a snowflake on her gloved palm. She closed it with her fingers and smiled back to the sky as a silent thanks for its gift. 

“They’ll light up that big tree at the city center, but there’s gonna be a parade first.” her glaive uttered. 

Luna turned in a full semi-circle with the blades on her soles sliding effortlessly on the ice. She saw Nyx at the spot just a few feet from where they took off, standing with a silent effort not to fumble. His scarf was thicker and he wore an extra coat. He was always a little more vulnerable to the cold but wouldn’t admit it out loud. 

“I assume you have a view for us to see it all.” The princess replied. 

He smirked behind the scarf. “Maybe.” 

She skated closer. “Am I spoiling your surprise?” 

“Well…” He looked up as if to search for an answer from the cold air. “…It’s not that big of a surprise.” 

She giggled and proceeded to complete her circle around him with her arms stretch out to have complete her form. 

“But since we have a lot of time to kill, I’ll watch you show off your figure skating moves.” 

She slowed on her third circle. “Watch? You won’t show off yours?”

“My moves ain’t exactly for this kind of sport.” 

She halted with the toepick digging into the ice. “And yet you invited me for a night here and still wore skates.”

“As you can see, I didn’t exactly think this through.” He admitted. 

This was another trait of the heroic Nyx Ulric. He was a man of impulse at certain times, acting on gut feeling and instinct. Though it might not be a wise habit to keep for a king’s soldier, his unplanned decisions had proven to be of good judgment. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be dubbed as the hero of the glaives. Luna saw it as the confidence to clash his own hesitance. The very same hesitance that somehow kept surfacing at some level and the one that would keep him on the same spot in the whole duration of the skating.

On the other hand, him having thought of taking her skating showcased another trait: his good memory. She knew she mentioned her liking of ice skating sometime ago in one of the many conversations they had. The exact moment she had already forgotten and she knew it was just a mention and nothing more, yet he remembered somehow.

She started to move in graceful circles again. “Nothing similar in the glaive training curriculum?” 

He shook his head. “Maybe I’ll put it a word on it to the Captain.”

The princess let out a laugh before she stopping again at the end of the swirl, but this time she stopped by his side.

“Take my hand.” she told him.

He looked at her unsurprised. “Maybe I should’ve asked you out for dinner instead.”

“Don’t be silly. I’ll catch you when you fall.”

“For a change?”

She laughed. “Maybe.”

He hinted a worry on his look. “You should know that this is my first time ever to skate and I’m pretty heavy.”

“Still,” she shrugged, “it’s the perfect time to try it.”

Nyx shook his head in surrender and took both of her open hands. “Just one foot after the other” Luna suggested. He did what she said but in baby steps. As he continued to face him in movement, she pulled with her gentle tug and both began to coast along the ice slowly. He was stiff with eyes focused on his feet.

“You really haven’t done this before, have you?” she asked.

He didn’t even look up. “I wasn’t joking back there, princess. No skating rinks back in Galahd.”

No joke indeed. The man wasn’t skating. It was as if he was walking on a tightrope, barely making a foot with the tiny and unforceful steps on his own. She pulled him again some more in attempt to have him copy her rhythm, going slowly and avoiding the other people occupying the ice. And when she saw his legs making the right push, she upped the speed a notch, causing him to grab onto her hands tighter. They simply moved along into large circles until she could feel him letting go slightly. Confidence finally winning against hesitance for tonight.

At a safe speed, he let go and began to move along without her help. Legs were sturdier and movements became more fluid. His combat agility came in more handy than expected. She cheered him on as he tried to move faster and his smile stretched wider.

“This isn’t so hard at all!” he exclaimed.

“I never told it was going to be too difficult.” the princess replied.

She made a single spin as she passed through some slow-moving skaters. He tried to do the same on the same spot but abruptly stumbled on one foot. She saw him some more afterward and went back for the rescue but he was moving too fast that he went straight to the edge’s railings and hit it with his hands grabbing for it in desperation. She caught up, slowed to a stop and could help but laughed.

“We should probably take it slow.” she suggested as she held out her hand. He sighed and took her help but then his weight had caused an unbalanced that by the time he was up, he was almost stumbling again. She pulled him close to make his uncontrolled movements to stop.

“Caught you as promised.” she said with an amused grin.

He matched the mirth with his voice. “On a second fall, yeah.”

And they both laughed, spinning slowly and close together until they were able to skate again side by side. This time he kept his hand on hers for safety and let her take the lead.

“So, how do you celebrate the winter holidays in Galahd?” she inquired.

“Dinner, handmade gifts, songs into the night, dancing, sometimes drinking too much when the party gets a little too much” he smiled at the last part, probably remembering a funny memory.

“How about here in Insomnia?”

His voice held a bit of somberness which she could relate. “Mostly the same except it’s a quick dinner with friends, sing karaoke, get drunk maybe if we’re up for it, less dancing and more of watching the parade…” then he paused and peeked at his wristwatch under the sleeve, “…which brings me to the next part of this night. We better head out there now before we miss it entirely”

He turned to glance at the city center at a distance and sure enough, she could hear the music and the growing crowd.

Hand in hand they left the frozen lake, took off their skates and hurried into the pillowy snowy and onto the streets. Others were doing the same, rushing into the already crowded parts of the city. While most had gone to the major roads, the glaive pulled her into a narrower street where they found the dark and ignored alleys.

“Is this a shortcut?” she asked.

“Something better.” he said.

They stopped under a winding fire escape of the wrong side of a brick building. Quickly he jumped up to grab the first rung of the ladder and pulled it to make the rest of it go down. He went up first and aided her when she followed. The stairs were next and he took the lead again. The princess excitedly went up to follow his steps, already hearing the the thumping of band louder and louder. She had heard about the parades and the large Christmas tree in the city. A grand spectacle, famous in all around Lucis and even in Tenebrae.

Tonight would be the first time that she would witness it in person. This was definitely Nyx’s planned part of the date.

At the last part of the staircase, he helped her up with a hand and saw the wide space of an empty rooftop that wasn’t as high up as in the other buildings’ but high enough to see everything down at the street. Her focus quickly shifted to the first glimpse of the large animal-shaped balloons shining over the lights with their bright colors with their best-decorated features. Even if she saw this surprise coming she was still in awe. Like a child who witnessed magic for the first time.

Nyx led her to a pair of unfolded chairs at edge’s railings and, as they grew closer, more of the parade is revealed below. Even the famous giant tree at the end of the road was in full view. It was still unlit and nestled beside the citadels twin towers, covering most of the facade as high as ten stories. The band surrounded its base as they played the loud merry tune that she was hearing since leaving the rink. For the meantime, it was the floats below the balloons and the costumed dancers moving at the slow pace. The crowd on the streets clapped cheered at their favorite sight.

The glaive offered a chair and she gladly sat before he took the seat beside her. Her eyes still feast on the parade and the oncoming tree lighting

“This is wonderful!” she said to him with an earnest smile.

He grinned back. “It gets better when the parade reaches the tree. Every year they change the design so it’ll be a surprise.”

“I only ever saw it on the television when I was little.” she said as she returned her sights onto it.

“I used to watch it on TV too. I only got to watch it in person once before, when king had us marching with the floats in our shiny uniforms.”

“This year the glaive isn’t part of it?”

“They usually change it up every year. Maybe next year we’ll be down there again. But who knows?”

As the floats and the show traveled further, she stood up to peer over the railings. He joined her closely. The band changed into a different song and the parade dancers had made their movements more lively to signal a nearing grand finale. The crowd was growing quieter. The glaive and the princess watched in silence as well to anticipate.

The parade halted with the giant balloons being lowered to less prominent spots to give the spotlight to the tree The dancers surrounded the band as the music grew in a grandiose climax of the song with trumpets in an announcement and the strings joining them in a unified note. The drums rumbled as a countdown happened. People all around shouted the diminishing seconds from

… Five… Four… Three… Two…

And then magic happened.

The tree was in adorned in sparkles and dancing lights that illuminated the falling snow. Rows and rows of baubles, great and small, shined like rubies and emeralds. The star on top of it glowed in white-gold. The music showcased its dignified finish. And the crowd cheered with gusto.

Both the princess and the glaive clapped to joined the rest in applause. Soon after that, she turned to embrace her glaive.

“Thank you for taking me out here.” she told him.

He hugged back warmly before placing a kiss on her forehead. “Anything for you, your highness.”

Then, She kissed him back on the lips - not the first time but surely there will be more to come.

The band played a new song and they watched more of the merriment, forgetting of the cold and keeping the smiles on their faces, feeling more of the joy that this season brought.


End file.
